Team Gay, Asshole and Panda
by eatcatbuffet
Summary: LeeNejiTen Team Nine is very close with each other, but really, just how close? Could this be the end of their team as they know it? Or is it going to turn out as a simple hormonal whoopsie daisy as Gai-sensei put it? For Summerss! lemons in later chapter


**Team Gay, Asshole and Panda  
><strong>  
><strong>FOR SUMMERSS, WHO LOVES MY THREESOME STORIES AND WANTS MY SCRAPS ! :D :D :D :D :D<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note : <strong>_For a long time now, even before I got interested in writing SasuHinaNaru, my mind was set on writing a very original type of pairing; LeeNejiTen.  
>First it was more of a strong NejiTen, but then my feelings went for a LeeTen as well. S<br>So why not combine them both? ;-D_

_We all know that Lee is a bit sexually cuckoo, so why not take advantage of that? xD And Tenten is often called a lesbian in some fics, and then Neji is a pretty boy because of his looks.  
>(and don't forget all those NejiGaa yaois hiding in the closet -along with GaaLee-) So why not make a whole team full of A W O L orientations? I'm up for it! C:<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Team Gay!<strong>

**(Lee)**

Team Nine, the infamously loud, green lycra clad ninja team, -well, minus two. Team Gai includes four people, the incredibly loud and youth obsessed teacher; Maïto Gai, his enthusiastic miniature clone; Rock Lee, his white-eyed genius; Hyuga Neji, and his mischievous weapons mistress; Tenten.

Gai lived a very full life; challenging the great Hatake Kakashi, -son of the White Fang, presumed elite prodigy of the generation- to fights, all Taijutsu based for the purpose of showing off to everyone how great the material arts could be. He perfected the Eight Gates -of life, death, mind, body, soul, etc,.- and several other all-Taijutsu techniques that have made him into something akin to a material arts God.

Then, he decided to match his rival -as he called him so- Kakashi-san in everything, even teaching. And that's where Team Nine came into existence.

Just like Team Ten has a special ring to it, and Team Seven is a lucky number, Team Nine has it's very own special original-ness.

Team Nine came into existence even before they were officially a team. Lee, his hair in a ridiculous braid and Kung-Fu outfit, training every day to defeat the class idol, Neji. Tenten, standoffish and not up to playing dolls with the girls, came along one day and checked him out. She would practise her weapon throwing -on him- and he would work on his reflexes and dodging skills.

Compromise? Certainly.

Then, one day, Lee challenges Neji, his blood rival, -friend?- to a match. Needless to say, the Hyuga whupped his ass. Tenten got distracted by the genius' good looks and skills, forgetting to stand up for Lee for a moment. She then started hanging out with the white-eyed boy, still training Lee whenever he requested it from her. -or whenever she felt like it.-

Neji would talk with Tenten, just -talk-. He could tell her things no other person -deserved- knew; how he felt when Lee challenged him, his 'failures', how Hinata-sama was getting beaten by her younger sister, family problems …

And Tenten would just listen to him, all the time, silent, comforting him in a disguised way if he needed it -but didn't want to acknowledge it, stubborn kid-, tell him about herself, her nameless assassination skill, blablabla, … It was like Give and Take. Neji would tell her a little about himself, and she would tell him a little about herself, or Lee.

_Tell a secret, gain a secret_, was one of Tenten's phrases.

It was true, in a way.

* * *

><p>YOUTHFUL! SEISHUN! LONG LIVE GAI SENSEI! SAKURA-SAN, BE MY ETERNAL LOTUS!<p>

_"LEE!"  
>"GAI-SENSEI!"<br>"LEE!"  
>"GAI-SENSEI!"<em>

WATERFALL AND SUNSET NO JUTSU!  
><strong>(nah, just kidding with ya xD)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten was very beautiful.<p>

And youthful, of course, he was, and Neji too, Gai-sensei even said so.

But, she was just so, so, -so _beautiful_- so … He couldn't put a name to it. She was pretty, funny, cheeky, a bit perverted -she was a teenager, and Gai-sensei had said that everyone at that youthful stage in life had a bit of a whoopsie-daisy with their hormones- happy, bright, clever, nice, sweet, a bit picky with her food, … she was his Lotus, he guessed.

"beautiful,"

He murmured against the creamy beige skin, breathing onto those delicious goose bumps. He withdrew from the skin, just to duck back in again and press his lips to them, breathing in deeply through his nose. She smelled like aloe Vera and apples. He loved her individual scent. He withdrew again to look at her face.

Tenten's chocolate brown eyes -how hypnotising they were— those long dark brown lashes, fluttering against his cheek, the darkness that seemed to make her pupils darker, so enhancing.

"Lee …"

Her voice, God it was so nice to listen to. However much Tenten would like to grow a dick and hang out with the boys, her voice was so, so _girly_. Though it would be his death if he ever told her. Maybe his eternal rival could get away with it, but the tomboy would _NOT_be happy in the slightest with a comment like that.

Last time a random boy from the Academy said that she looked like a Barbie doll™, and the consequence was like a bomb. She had punched him straight in the face, breaking four milk teeth and chipping two. And then she was sent to the principal's office for kicking the living daylights out of the kid's groin.

"Should we really be doing this? I mean, … I like you and stuff—"

His mouth descended onto hers, silencing her in the most loving way. She didn't finish her sentence and went to kiss him back. He withdrew, wanting to at least not make it seem like he kissed her just to shut her up.

"I'm not so sure Lee-kun... I like Neji too, oh it's so complicated!" She seemed so distressed. She genuinely liked him, he had heard her, but she also liked Neji.

He could understand. Neji; genius, prodigy, cool and collected, milky creamy skin, smooth, pure white eyes with that lone hint of some opal in it, the long, rebellious chocolate brown strands of hair that got in his face …

But she liked him too. _him_. Him, Rock Lee; class dropout, ninjutsu / genjutsu failure, taijutsu freak, funny eyes and eyebrows, puffy cheeks, too white teeth, crazy strength, drunken bastard, …

"I—" He kissed her again, not wanting the chance of her crying on his shirt, though it would be like the death of the world as he knew it if she did. It would be more likely if she just went up to him and wiped her sweaty face on his chunin jacket than her actually _crying_ on it. She had actually done that before, not to mention bursting out laughing straight afterwards and leaving him very, _very_ speechless.

She sighed and placed her delicate -though she would stab you if you called her that -maybe- hands on the sides of his neck and pulled him closer, instead of choking him. He found out that Tenten, unlike most -youthful- women, doesn't close her eyes when she kisses, she kept them open. He found that out just before he closed his eyes to kiss her.

He blushed. He felt like he was acting more like a girl than Tenten was! And _SHE _was the girl here!

How un-youthful.

She broke apart, kissing him again.

Her lips, -that mouth. It was such a sin to kiss those lips, so alluring.

Beautiful.

And all at once it disappeared. He could hear a faint call of _'Tenten?_', scrunching of dead leaves, not bothering about stealth, scuffling and swishing as bushes and branches were pushed out of the way to form a path, another call, though it was hardly recognisable from a swishing bush. Footsteps on the leaves -dead or dry?-, heavy, no, light? Medium?

The black haired boy's eyes widened dramatically, Tenten's as well, but it was all too late; Neji appeared between two bushes, a branch brushing past his neck and a twig or two caught between his ankles.

His white (with that teensy hint of opal in them) eyes widened. "LEE! Tenten! Wha-" Neji stumbled, looking at both of them, as they hurriedly tried to get up. Tenten, so beautiful, flustered, a faint red on her cheekbones, not that he could see them, but… Ah.

…

They were stuck in the most _UNYOUTHFUL_ situation _**EVER**_.

"N-Neji, well, uh … We were training, and …" She faltered, uneasy, that was clear. God, even though he and Tenten were officially screwed, he couldn't help but feel giddy by her cute face. He inwardly winced at the bad formation of her words.

Neji, his rival, crossed his arms and gave both teammates and unconvinced look. He raised his eyebrows, waiting. "Go on." Tenten let out a little silly laugh, obliviously nervous. The gangly tall, black haired teenager knew that Neji was not like Naruto, or even Kiba for that matter. He didn't judge until he heard the full story. Or freaked out at first sight. For that, Lee respected him.

He decided to save Tenten, before she paper bombed a hole in the earth and —deliberately- collapsed a tunnel in on herself, never to be seen again in her embarrassment, or was it shame?

"It was my fault, Neji." Tenten stopped her blabbering to stare at him. Neji did the same, slightly surprised. His mouth parted, but he did not speak. Lee blushed.

"Me and Tenten were training, we were working on Taijutsu, when I got a bit carried away," He saw the brunettes exchange a few looks, as if it hadn't happened before during training. "and I tackled Tenten, and then, …" His face turned a jolly pink. He could only look at his shoes and shuffle them around.

"I kind of kissed her. It- it was kind of a spur of the moment accident."

Neji and Tenten nodded. Though Tenten's up and down of the head was more in agreement with his explanation than a 'thank you for explaining that to me' nod, like the one he got from his eternal rival.

Now something short to the apocalypse happened right there:

Hyuga Neji, resentful prat of the branch clan (in his younger, less youthful days), _blushed_.

He _actually_ **BLUSHED**!

Lee gaped, mesmerised at he stared at the pink hue on his teammate's cheeks.

The dark haired brunet seemed rather flustered about the whole mishap. "U-uh, alright. Um, … It doesn't matter anyway, as long as it doesn't mess up our mission! Right …" He _STUTTERED_? Which uncouth bastard kidnapped dear Neji and replaced him with a sensitive, flustered person?

Rock Lee could simply not believe the sight in front of himself.

Either could Tenten really, because she glomped him in a warm hug full of hidden love and butterflies. "_Aawwww_! You sound just like Hinata-chan!" Neji turned bright pink, though he tried to look annoyed.

"Tenten, get- get off me!" His complaint sounded more like a whine. Tenten seemed to be in a rather bubbly, teasing mood after her nervous and flustered moment. "Nope!" She giggled.

Lee sighed. He felt a bit like a third wheel. But hey, this is a three man team! He walked over to them and hugged both as well. That ruined the moment, in a 'huh? What are you doing?' way.

"Lee? What are you doing?" Neji asked, slightly buggered that both of his teammates thought that he was a teddy bear. Tenten's face was in the crook of his neck, her face slightly pink. Lee smiled, ignoring the weirdness.

"Hug of Youthful-ness!"

Tenten laughed, it was so nice to listen to. Neji chuckled, hugging Tenten a bit closer, apparently hoping that he or her wouldn't notice. And they stayed like that, just hugging each other, slightly swaying on their feet, following Lee's movements. It felt nice, peaceful.

The black haired teenager's chest was pressed against Tenten's back and Neji's hands, with his hands just touching Neji's shoulders, Tenten had her arms slung around Neji's shoulders, with her lips inches from his neck, and Neji had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"We're like family, you know? We'd never do that to you Neji-chan."

Neji turned pink, from anger or embarrassment was unknown. Tenten laughed.

"Yeah," she mumbled, snuggling a bit closer to the boys. "like family. I like that, good thinking Lee." She rested her head on Neji's shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing with contentment. He did the same; sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. Neji, still slightly heartless, didn't rest his head on the side of her other shoulder.

"Neji-kun smells like vanillas." Tenten mumbled. Neji chuckled. "And Tenten smells like apples." Lee said. Neji paused, getting the hint to also say something about his rival. "Lee smells like … the ground and sweat?"

Tenten let out another batch of laughter, which Neji soon joined. He felt slightly down put; did he really smell of sweat?

Team Nine often trained up in the mountains, four or five miles away from the Hokage Mountain, so they constantly had a view of the big village below, the clear blue skies, and the sun. Currently, the sun was setting, showering their training ground with deep crimsons, purples, golds and oranges.

Lee loosened one hand from Neji's shoulder and pointed. "Look, isn't it beautiful?" They both nodded, gazing at the sunset. A few eagles cawed and took off, searching for some innocent, fluffy rabbit. Neji's eyes had turned some kind of golden-y-red colour from the sunset's colours. He looked nonchalant, with a bit of a sad smile on his lips.

"And the caged bird took off into the sky …"

Somehow, Lee didn't feel bothered to shut Neji up, make him stop talking about stupid matters about birds and cages. But, hey, it had to be done.

"Neji, you have SUCH a fetish for birds, it's sometimes really quite disturbing."

Neji kicked his shin.

Ha ha ha, sucker. Neji's face clearly indicated that he forgot that he wore a ton of metal under those leg warmers. Tenten's laugher broke out anew.

Lee reluctantly broke apart from his two best friends. "C'mon, let's get you to the hospital." Neji slung an arm over his shoulder, gave him a scowl and they started hobbling off in search of the nearest medic nin. If you kicked the shin, you broke your foot.

"Ahum." Tenten harrumphed, gaining their attention. She pointed to herself. "Hello! I'll check his foot." Tenten's eyes had turned to a type of melted chocolate, with sparks of golden orange in them. They looked even more attractive now.

Tenten, of course. She was the master -mistress actually, but it sounded a bit wrong, like she was the lover of the weapons, like, in bed, way- of weapons for a reason.

Tenten knew which spots to hit to make you get a weird vibe, pins and needles, a ticklish feeling, anything. So of course she would also know what sort of bodily damage her weapons would have. She did have a sort of weapon that was like his weights, she had once stood on the top of a mountain and flung it down onto their targets. She was like a body damage inspector.

Neji sat down next to her, gingerly taking off his shoe and letting her take care of it. He trusted her, and so did Lee. He sat down next to the pair, making a circle formation.

She held his foot up lightly, caressing it gently, as if it would fall apart any second. Neji blushed. Lee pretended that he hadn't seen it. Tenten looked all professional, and serious. He liked the look on her face.

"Neji, can you wriggle your toes for me?" Neji tried, but he confirmed that he couldn't. "Alright." Tenten set his foot down on the grass, resting her hands on her thighs. "You've broken your toes." Lee snickered, only to be punched in the jaw by Neji. He still couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face.

"Want me to put them back in place?" Neji grunted yes. Tenten picked up his foot again and rested it against her thigh. Both boys blushed lightly. She held his toes lightly, as if she was going to give him a massage, instead of breaking his toes again.

Lee smiled at Tenten and pointed to the other side of the field.

"Hey look Neji! A message bird!" Neji's head whizzed to the side, looking straight into the sunset for an eagle or pigeon.

_**KNACK!**_

Neji let out a sound that sounded like a strangled howl of pain.

His angry orange gold eyes narrowed at him. "You git! Ah aow!" Tenten set his foot back down, smiling in an innocent way, as if it wasn't her that had just made his foot go _crack_. "Hey," she pointed out. "at least you don't have strained ligaments." Neji mumbled something dark under his breath as he put his black shoe back on again.

Lee stood up, offering his hand to Neji, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat." Tenten happily agreed, talking about a barbecue restaurant. "Only if you pay, you deserve it after breaking my foot." Neji said as he accepted his offer and was pulled up. Next to him, Tenten got up and rolled her brown eyes at Neji's head.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Neji, you deserved it, you were the one that kicked his shin."

They walked out of the training field, jumping down high, pointy rocks and sliding down little waterfalls. Through the forest, pushing bushes and twigs and tree branches out of the way, jumping on a few trees, leaving footprints in the bark. They reached a small cliff, all three jumping down at the same time.

Lee, being the one with a ton of metal hidden all over his body, plummeted to the earth, landing loudly. As he touched down, rocks shifted upwards, jagged and all, leaving him standing in a crater. _"Neji!"_He looked up, seeing Tenten's alarmed face as she saw Neji slip slightly on the rocks and was now falling off course.

His coordination must have been a bit off after having his foot broken twice. Lee jumped to the side, holding his arms out, ready to catch his teammate.

Tenten touched down, just as Neji fell in a heap in Lee's arms. Bridal style.

He looked quite messy, a few of his long chocolate brown locks in his face, his face a bit bedazzled and shaken, his legs crossed and his sleeves looking floppy as they covered his hands. He was also blushing slightly.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital, you know, just in case?" He looked appalled by the very idea. "No! Hyugas don't slip! Haishi-sama would be very dissatisfied —" Lee rolled his eyes and -just for fun- threw him up in the air, high.

Neji yelped and landed next to Tenten, who was watching the whole affair with a poorly hidden giggle face. "What the heck Lee?" Lee sniggered.

"Hey, look, you didn't slip. Now, let's get some food, I'm starving." His stomach growled loudly, just to indicate that. Neji, still not impressed, walked on down the narrow path leading to the village. Tenten followed with a dreamy face. He chuckled and walked after her, smiling happily.

Kissing Tenten certainly was going to end up in his _'Best Day of my life'_collection, and at the very top. Definitely.

And what was even better was that Neji was O. K. with it! Though he did seem rather jealous. But, they promised that it would never happen again, so, like a gentleman -with the strength of a cave man- he would hold on to his promise.

It was just a shame that Tenten also liked Neji, and that, even though she didn't know it, he liked her back.

He nearly tripped over a fallen tree branch as he remembered the crude word that Naruto-kun had used a little while back. _'Well, why not be a threesome?'_Rang through his head for the rest of the journey to the restaurant.

How shameful Naruto-kun! But yet again, how _very _youthful.

He kept his black bowl cut head hang in embarrassment.

'Go youth' he mumbled in his head, wanting to delete the blond ninja's words. His face probably looked like this: / Sai-kun once drew his face like that. It felt like Gai-sensei was laughing in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>END .<strong>  
><em>Wow! Did you guys like it? More team Gai to come! Oh, and about the title, well we all know it in the back of our heads right?<em>

_Neji is a pretty boy, Tenten is a tomboy, and Lee is very weird with his stretchy green lycra suit. So, they kind of all seem gay, so the title is: Team Gay!_

_I hope that this is satisfactory,** Summerss**__! :3_

**Words :** 3, 500  
><strong>Next Chapter :<strong> … *...*


End file.
